Por un error
by LaraStewartStyles
Summary: Inglaterra, 1918. Edward es encontrado en la habitación de Bella, provocando un escándalo que solo una cosa podrá arreglar. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿De qué se trata? Entren y lean, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Por un error.**

**Twilight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, es propiedad de la hermosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomé sus personajes prestados, sin algún fin lucrativo.

* * *

**Prólogo: Un error**

_Inglaterra, 1918._

Isabella Baudelaire estaba enfurruñada en su habitación, temblando como papel y echa un ovillo. Tenía muchísimo frío, a pesar de la pesada y cálida colcha que la envolvía. La lluvia jamás le gustó, y mucho menos en ese momento, que solo se convertía en una espantosa música de fondo, agregándole el hecho de los truenos que la hacían estremecer.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento, como si algo fuese a ocurrirle. ¿Qué cosa podría ser? Estaba en el prestigioso colegio internado San Benito, en Europa, la mejor institución para jóvenes de la alta sociedad. No deseaba estar ahí, ella extrañaba Norteamérica, en especial Phoenix, la sensación de plena libertad y el sol golpeando su rostro. Ahí, un continente desconocido presentía que en cualquier momento iba a morirse. Quizás no estaría en ese lugar, si no fuera porque sus padres, Charlie y Renee Swan fallecieron de una extraña enfermedad que los contagió en su último viaje a África, dejándola al cuidado de su tía Sarah, quién le cambió el apellido y la fue a enviar a ese asfixiante instituto, junto con sus queridos primo Jasper, sus mejores amigos Alice Adams y Jacob Black. Ellos eran la razón por la que soportaba el día a día. Ni siquiera la guerra logró sacarla.

Pero esa noche en especial, no lograba quitarse esa terrible opresión en el pecho. El menor sonido la ponía en alerta, el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua, los grillos entonando su lúgubre canción…

Intentó dormir, así quizás ahuyentaría la sensación de paranoia.

Estaba a punto de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando lo _oyó._

Claramente esa vez no podía estar alucinando, era demasiado real. Un golpe estruendoso en su balcón. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, preocupada sobre lo que podría ser. Entonces, decidió quedarse quieta en donde estaba, si se trataba de algún delincuente, gritaría y las monjas, sus compañeras o cualquier persona correría a ayudarla, si solo lo estaba imaginando, ¡Pues genial!

El viento provocó que tiritara. Habían abierto la ventana y se escuchaba claramente como "esa persona" estaba entrando, con pasos cansinos y torpes. Una vez adentro, y a pesar de la poca iluminación, logró distinguirlo a la perfección: cabello cobrizo y alborotado, como si se hubiese peleado con el peine, figura atlética y bien proporcionada, piel blanca, pómulos pronunciados, cejas espesas, pestañas largas y unos penetrantes ojos color esmeralda que solo podían pertenecer a…

- ¡Edward Cullen! – Siseó, levantándose para ayudarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Hiso que se apoyara en ella, pasando los brazos masculinos por sus hombros. Era pesado y el aliento a alcohol mezclado con su aroma no ayudaba en nada.

- Pero si es la guapísima Bella – Su voz era diferente, con humor y burla, estaba completamente borracho – ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, cariño? Si buscabas una noche de placer solo lo hubieras dicho, no había necesidad de venir hasta acá.

- Deja de hablar estupideces, estás en _mi _cuarto – Se encargó de recalcar la palabra – ¿Por qué eres así, Edward? Nos vas a meter en un lío si nos encuentran juntos.

- ¿A quién le importa? A mí no, ya he roto todas las reglas, nena.

- Quizás tú, pero yo no quiero tener problemas. Así que te pido que te vayas y dejes de hacer tanto ruido. – Le respondió la morena, en un susurro.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. El joven se tropezó con algo, llevándose a Bella a su paso. Los dos cayeron en la cama, su peso hundiendo el colchón, el cuerpo de Edward oprimió el de la chica, quedando en una pose bastante comprometedora.

- Quítate de encima – Murmuró Isabella, casi sin aliento, no porque era demasiado pesado, sino porque la cercanía del ojiverde la ponía nerviosa.

- Guau, eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas – Acarició la mejilla femenina con su pulgar, haciendo que se estremeciese. Estaba empapado.

La puerta de madera se abrió en un santiamén, revelando a al menos una docena de monjas y todas las señoritas detrás.

- ¡Santo dios! – Exclamó la madre superiora, mientras las demás se persignaban – Edward Anthony Cullen, Isabella Marie Baudelaire… ¿Qué significa esto?

Ambos tragaron en seco, mirándose preocupados mutuamente.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero que me animen con su review. ¿Imaginan lo que sucederá luego? ¿Cómo levantarán el honor de sus familias?

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. ¿Cómo es que ocurrió?

**¿Cómo es que ocurrió?**

* * *

Todo estaba ocurriendo de manera borrosa. Un segundo estaban encima del otro, cuando de repente una monja y un sacerdote los separaron con violencia, brusquedad. Con la ayuda de otras religiosas, la madre superiora sujetó a Bella por los brazos, mientras le propinaba un par de bofetadas en el rostro.

- ¡Ramera! ¡Prostituta! – Exclamaba, antes de regresar a golpearla fuertemente, enrojeciendo las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. No podía evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, que en ese momento se encontraban asustados. - ¡Eres una maldita pecadora!

- ¡No la llame así! – Intervino Edward, a quién lo ebrio se le bajó en un instante. Querer defenderla fue un error para él también, ya que le fue mucho peor.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar, gamberro, bastardo! – Gritaba el párroco, con furia. El alboroto había despertado a todas las jovencitas, quiénes estaban aglomeradas en la puerta, contemplando la escena. Una pelirroja miraba, satisfecha lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Dices que Cullen y la huérfana de Isabella se acostaban? – Preguntaba Jessica Stanley, con horror. Las demás se miraron con espanto cuando Victoria asintió con la cabeza. Todas ellas eran unas mojigatas, que juraban morir vírgenes.

- Así es, cada noche se encontraban aquí. Incluso yo escuchaba… ciertas cosas. – Respondió, con cinismo. Estaba mintiendo, eso quedaba claro, pero nadie lo sabía mejor que Alice Adams, la mejor amiga de Bella.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Victoria. Sabes perfectamente que Bella es inocente – Replicó. Si era necesario, lucharía contra todo y contra todos por hacer quedar bien a la chica. – La única de todas que ha cometido indecencias eres tú.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No todas somos unas pros…

- ¡Señoritas! Ustedes vuelvan a su habitación o terminarán peor que ellos. – Sentenció la rectora con dureza, señalando a los interpelados despectivamente. Las "damas", con temor de ser castigadas o algo peor corrieron a sus cuartos, esperando continuar escuchando algo.

A Bella y Edward los llevaron a unas celdas frías, mientras sus padres y tutores llegaban al colegio. Esa era la peor deshonra para los Cullen y los Baudelaire, familias que por años habían sido el modelo de la perfección, con personas cultas y respetuosas. Ahora llegaban estos adolescentes a arruinarlo todo. Carlisle era un empresario millonario con negocios en todo el mundo, un hombre que jamás había demostrado sus sentimientos o el afecto hacia su hijo, alguien a quién le importaba más el trabajo, de seguro azotaría a Edward. Pero nadie sabía que la razón de su amargura era no haber podido estar al lado de su amada Esme, tuvo que dejarla embarazada gracias a un matrimonio arreglado. Cuando el niño nació, se lo llevó a Londres, entonces, tres años después, ella falleció.

Sarah era la tía de Isabella, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, hermana mayor de Renee, una solterona calculadora y que solo deseaba poder. No daba muestras de querer a su sobrina, para ella solo se trataba de una responsabilidad, un cargo más. Se pondría verde cuando se enterara del desliz, sino es que le daba un infarto antes.

A la adolescente de quince años le lanzaron una sabana y una almohada. Había una cama en las condiciones más terribles, el techo goteaba, la pintura estaba descarapelada, las ventanas rotas, cortinas deslavadas y un pequeño y feo cuarto de baño. Suspiró, no era momento para quejarse, justo cuando había cometido algo parecido a un crimen ante los ojos de aquella gente. ¿Cómo era posible que un minuto atrás estaba tranquila, libre, y justo ahora ya se encontraba esperando su posible expulsión?

Todo había sido por una idiotez, todo por…

_- Un error – _Dijeron los muchachos al unísono, separados por un gran muro.

* * *

La luz del sol se posó en los ojos de una chica, provocando que se removiera, incómoda. Comenzó a desperezarse y estirar sus músculos. Fue una noche eterna, no había podido dormir, le dolían las piernas, esa cama era realmente un desastre. Se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara, no tardarían en venir. Y no se equivocó, diez minutos después una cruel monja estaba entrando.

- Toma y vístete con eso, maldita. – Le dijo, lanzándole una muda de ropa limpia en el rostro. – Ahí está tu desayuno, la señora Baudelaire estará aquí en media hora.

Y sin ninguna contemplación, cerró la puerta con candado, el estruendo provocando un eco. Nadie le creería, todos se dejaron llevar por lo que sus ojos habían visto, sin pensar en lo que de verdad ocurrió. Era un vestido largo y roto, junto con unos zapatos que le lastimaban. Para almorzar le llevaron un trozo de pan viejo y duro, junto con un poco de agua. Ni siquiera lo probó. Solo se dedicó a llorar.

* * *

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Edward! – Era ya el decimo segundo azote que le proporcionaba Carlisle al muchacho. - ¡Me avergüenza que seas mi hijo, no eres más que una escoria! ¡No mereces llevar mi apellido!

El de cabello cobrizo solo apretaba los dientes, se negaba a soltar aunque sea un mínima exclamación de dolor. No se mostraría débil ante el monstruo que era su padre, y mucho menos a sabiendas de que él no había cometido algo indecoroso.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?! – Preguntaba, volviendo a golpearlo. –El honor de los Cullen ha quedado totalmente mancillado. Todo por culpa de ti.

Entonces, gracias a un milagro de dios, dejó de lastimarlo y se sentó en una sencilla silla, mirando al cielo como si pidiera que lo partiese un rayo.

- Yo no he hecho nada…

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Sarah Baudelaire, en la celda de Bella, levantando su voz más de lo normal. – ¿Qué te ha faltado, muchacha, para que me pagues de esta forma? Te he dado educación, dinero, lujos. ¿Qué más querías?

- Nada tía, nada. Usted debe comprender que soy inocente, jamás haría algo que la perjudicara a usted…

- Pero ya lo has hecho. Ahora será imposible encontrarte un marido de buena familia. – Al escuchar la palabra _marido, _Bella dio un respingo. Casarse era lo último que se le había pasado por la mente. – Ni siquiera un campesino querrá ser tu esposo.

La mujer caminaba nerviosamente de un lugar a otro, sobándose las sienes, como si estuviera sufriendo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, una monja interrumpió la conversación.

- Discúlpeme, pero el señor Carlisle Cullen desea hablar con usted. – La dama asintió. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su sobrina antes de salir.

* * *

El rubio, Sarah y la madre superiora conversaban en la oficina de ésta última. Los tres tenían rostros serios, inexpresivos y no encontraban alguna solución al problema suscitado.

- Me temo que tendré que expulsarlos – Habló la religiosa, su voz temblaba, estaba ronca, nunca había sufrido mayor disgusto. – Lo lamento, pero si les permito quedarse, los demás alumnos comenzarán a hacer lo que quieran.

- Comprendo eso, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero ante la sociedad hemos quedado en vergüenza. – Se lamentaba el hombre, con pesar. –Quisiera encontrar alguna forma de compensarla, señora.

- Pues yo me encargaré de darle un fuerte castigo a Isabella…

- No es suficiente con eso. Le propongo lo siguiente...

* * *

- Bella. – La joven se levantó de su cama. De todos los superiores en el colegio, esa era la única persona en quién confiaba, la madre Margarita, la más amable y agradable.

- Oh, hermana. – Corrió a abrazarla en cuanto estuvo en la habitación. - ¿Usted me cree, verdad? ¿No cree que yo sea lo que dijeron?

- Yo sé qué eres una chica maravillosa y no tienes la culpa, de seguro existe alguna explicación. Tu tía dice que te cambies de ropa, te esperan en la iglesia. – Le entregó un hermoso vestido color beige, que llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos bonitos zapatos.

- ¿Y esto por qué? ¿Acaso me están premiando? – Inquirió, confundida.

- No lo sé. Te esperaré afuera.

* * *

Jacob Black y Jasper Baudelaire estaban desesperados. Llevaban todo el día escuchando rumores sobre Bella y Edward, se negaban a creerlos, pero sin embargo Cullen había faltado a clase. Entonces, no pudieron más, en el receso de dedicaron a ir con Alice.

La encontraron junto con Ángela Webber, otra buena amiga de Bella. Estaban sentadas en el pasto, debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

- Mi vida – Exclamó Jasper en cuánto llegaron ahí. Fue y se sentó a su lado, besando su mejilla. – Dime que no le ha ocurrido nada a mi prima.

- Jazz– Su semblante estaba triste. – Anoche encontraron a Edward en la habitación de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Jacob, todo color huyendo de su rostro. Abrió los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender con rapidez, estaba hiperventilando. - ¡Eso no es cierto, debe de ser una broma!

- Ya quisiéramos que fuera. Sarah ya está aquí, dicen que se encuentra hablando con el papá de él.

- Ojalá no expulsen a Bells de la familia. – Rogaba a los cielos la tímida Ángela. Mientras tanto, ninguno de los presentes imaginaba lo que acababa de ocurrir en la iglesia:

- Los declaro marido y mujer. – Terminó el sacerdote, con la ceremonia de matrimonio.

El rostro de los muchachos estaba en shock, no podían creer que eran el Señor y la Señora Cullen.

¿Cómo es que ocurrió?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y bien, sé que el capítulo es corto pero quise publicar. El siguiente será más largo, ya comenzará la acción. Estoy muy contenta con los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, son las mejores. Quiero agradecerles a:

**Karolay28**

**Nora**

**Isa Kathe**

**Uyamiko**

**Idtamary**

**Karina18**

Son las mejores, las quiero un montón, publicaré pronto.

No olviden comentar….


End file.
